


Problems- Chapter 1

by LexieH8sU



Category: There is no fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, School, i think, illegal kinda, it's legal, oc is 18, student, teacher, teacher x student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieH8sU/pseuds/LexieH8sU
Summary: Samantha Autumn Yiddings is an eighteen-year-old girl abused by her dad, after failing the graduate from high school for two years she is back again. Her high school has hired a twenty-three year old teacher, as the P.E coach and music teacher.Will he notice her? And if he does will he do anything?Will anything come out of a silly crush?What happens when Autumn does not believe in love?---- Warnings: child abuse, alcohol abuse, teacher/student relationship, rape ----





	Problems- Chapter 1

Problem Number 1

I hate people. People are everywhere, they are dangerously stupid and I hate them. Look around you. You see children, teenagers, adults or elders and each are thick. Babies and children never stop whining, teenagers are hell on Earth, adults do not shut up about 'important' things and elders are so slow it is infuriating.

I do hate people, but I loathe teenagers. They are dull and they all think they are so 'cool', when in-fact doing something treacherous is moronic.

Now, this is a complication in itself because people are everywhere- as I have said- but to make this matter glummer I have to go to the most glorious, tremendous place on Earth (note the sarcasm, as there will be a lot): high school. This prison, is one for teenagers who are aged 11- to 16-years-old. This prison is mandatory, most prisons are, and it is ghastly. I shall list a couple things wrong with it, only a few because there are many: the food is appalling, it stinks and tastes revolting; the teachers are terrible, they wouldn't notice if all the class was not in; the other students are stupid, especially the 'popular' ones and the lessons are irrelevant, do I need to use trigonometry in my life? I will never once.

In high school, there are cliques. You may think these cliques are the following: popular kids, nerds, geeks, preps, outcasts, and so on. However, in my year of high school it is different, it is a lot different. We have just your friends. No one in my year is so-called 'popular', you just hang out with your friends and that is it, nothing special.

Problem Number 2

My physical education teacher- who is also my music teacher- is graceful and bewitching. Every girl (and sprinkle a couple boys in there) has a crush on him. He has the most extravagant hair, that just sticks up in every direction (but he plays it of so well), it is the most chocolaty-brown I have ever seen. When his beautiful eyes scan over the room, it is perfect. His eyes are a washed-out shade of green, like a wool jumper that had been washed to many times. I can see his muscles through his shirt, looking like they want to claw their way out. His features combined are what made him so visually fascinating, not only that but his eyes held certain gentleness. The worn-out green eyes he holds would look stunning in any shade but the gentleness will never be gone. His face ever seemed to hold any worry; his face could stop you in your tracks. You needed time to admire it, like a painting in a museum, I mean he should be used to it.

Problem Number 3

I am not the prettiest girl ever; I am not a slut either. Some girls are sluts, with skirts halfway up their ass and shirts so long they might as well not be wearing one at all. And the other girls are pretty, with skirts at a decent length and shirts at a reasonable height; these girls features were pretty. Mine however weren't. My cheekbones stuck out, my body was a skeleton and my once lively blue eyes have turned cold and dead. Just imagine me. A skeleton, with dead blue eyes and the palest skin you can think of. My hair is a slightly-off brown colour, which is always knotty and a mess- this mess is usually in a messy bun on my head. My hideous hair goes down to just below my ass, as I have never had a haircut (I refused to go to one as a child).

But, what you probably want to know is: why. I will tell you my dearest friend, my mother left seven years ago to be with her 'incredibly-attractive' boyfriend who sold drugs. She is now in prison until next year. So, after this unfortunate (note the sarcasm) incident, I had to live with just my dad, which would be so much fun! (Note the sarcasm, again). My dad loved my mum so much, so when she left he started drinking; he spends every penny on alcohol. So, when my dad is drunk he... hits me. It is painful, I used to believe it was just the alcohol and he still loved me. Looking back it is hilarious, as there is no such thing as 'love' and it is a stupid word. My life is a pretty good example of why love is not real. My dad spends every penny on beer, so I have no food to eat so I work at the local café which makes me extremely tired. Did I not mention the horrific bags under my eyes? Well, they might as well just be a black abyss they are that dark.

Where are my manners? My name is Samantha Autumn Yiddings, and I am abused at home.


End file.
